This invention relates to fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds which are made by the addition of certain unsaturated fluorocarbons and ethers or saturated fluoroketones to organosilicon compounds having a hydrogen atom bonded to a carbon atom bonded to a silicon atom.
It is known to add unsaturated organic compounds including certain unsaturated fluorocarbons to organosilicon compounds. The basic disclosure in this field is U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,707 to Warrick. A single fluorinated unsaturated compound, chlorotrifluoroethylene, failed, however, to give a single or even predominant well-defined addition product with various organosilicon compounds. Many solid and liquid fractions were obtained and could not be well identified, except that some of their physical properties were determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,201 to Fassnacht comments on the Warrick process that it is conducive to telomerization and polymerization, so that a variety of reaction products are obtained. Fassnacht proposes a different process, starting with a polyfluoroalkyl-substituted cyclic polysiloxane, so that a well-defined product having a predictable sequence of repeating units is made.
The fluoroalkyl-substituted organosilicon compounds of Warrick and Fassnacht are said to have many applications, including use as lubricants, especially where high loads are present. However, neither one of these two patents provides a technique for making nonpolymeric addition products. Yet, such simple adducts would be very desirable because of better product design and quality control.